The present invention relates to a printer-equipped electronic device such as an electronic calculator which contains a printer for printing out data on either one of two rolls of papers set outside and inside the calculator main cabinet respectively. Printer-equipped electronic desk top calculators (hereinafter called printer calculators) in which paper rolls can be set inside (inner board type) and outside (outer board type) the main cabinet have been sold on the market. The conventional printer calculators of this type, however, provide a problem of poor operability when a paper roll is set outside the cabinet. This problem of the conventional printer calculators is attributable to their construction as shown in FIG. 3.
Referring to FIG. 3, an outer paper roll 11 is led to a paper inlet 13a of a printer 13, passing in the space housing an inner paper roll 12. Therefore, the end of the outer paper roll 11 must be guided in a specifified direction directly by hand. Besides, the load of the inner paper roll paper 12 is applied on the paper of the outer roll 11 being supplied to the printer 13, resulting in a burden to the printer 13. When the outer paper roll 11 is used, therefore, the inner paper roll 12 must be removed. It is quite troublesome to dismount a cover 14 and remove the inner roll of paper 12 whenever the outer roll of paper 11 is used.